It's a tough job
by Ava Brett
Summary: Gabriel has never been one to follow orders. Punished by her father for doing what she believed to be right she has now been ordered by him to stop the civil war which is tearing heaven apart. Things aren't that easy for her though and when she comes face to face with the Winchester brothers she realises she needs to decide whether she should do as commanded or do what's right.


It's a tough Job

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**Somehow I don't think I can take credit for any of the Archangels and Angels mentioned in the below chapter…**

Author Note

**Here's the second transferred story.**

**I was always fascinated by the Archangels and couldn't help but feel they got the rough end of the stick in the series so I decided to write this story. I like mixing things up as you know so I made Gabriel into a girl and worked from there. I think I managed three chapters of it but had a story plan ready to go so yeah.**

**As mentioned before my Profile author note still stands. I shall merely be updating the three chapters and then continuing on with the two I mentioned. I've transferred them over so I can delete the old accounts once and for all.**

**It's been fun writing the interaction between Raphael and Gabriel in this chapter.**

**Don't worry though our favourite Winchester boys, Bobby and Castiel will feature heavily and when I say heavily I do mean heavily **

**Anyway please enjoy**

Overall Summary

**Gabriel has never been one to follow orders. Punished by her father for doing what she believed to be right she has now been reawaken and ordered by him to stop the civil war which is tearing heaven apart. Forced into a role she never wanted Gabriel has only one choice, do as she was commanded or risk further punishment. Things aren't that easy for her though and when she comes face to face with the Winchester brother she realises she needs to decide whether she should do as commanded or do what's right instead.**

Chapter Summary

**You trusted me once, trust me again…**

Overall Romances

**Michael/Gabriel, unrequited Castiel/Dean Winchester (for the moment)**

Chapter Romance

**Michael/Gabriel**

* * *

Chapter one

You trusted me once

* * *

"So, I see that the rumours are true then. Father has chosen to return you to us Gabriel"

Gabriel closed her eyes for a moment, ignoring the voice behind her as she breathed in the heady scent of flowers in bloom. She had forgotten how sweet they could smell or how wonderful the breeze felt against her bare skin. Small things which she had paid little attention to before but which meant the world to her now, things which indicated that her long punishment was finally at an end.

She reopened her eyes and turned her head to look over her shoulder at her brother Raphael, unsurprised that he was the first of her kin to locate her.

He looked exactly the same way as she remembered him to be, tall, well built with an aura of power around him which could be intimidating. He always had the same focused look on his face as though he was trying to expel something from his body. A small smile curved her lips, perhaps it was the stick which seemed to be permanently shoved up his ass, she wondered whether he ever did manage to get the one out which Lucifer had shoved up there before he had fallen to darkness, back at a time when things in heaven had been good and her family had been strong and united.

"Apparently so since you're talking to me" she replied looking away from him, she could feel his eyes burning into the back of her head but ignored it, her attention fixed on the human whose heaven she had hijacked to think. The young man was sitting on a patch of grass, his back resting against the huge oak tree behind him as he wrote something in the journal he was balancing on his knee. She had always liked this small slice of heaven. The man, Lewis Taylor, had been a simple man who had led a simple, extremely ordinary life, before he died peacefully in his sleep surrounded by his family. He had been unaware of much and yet he had been so happy with what he had been given.

She envied him and those like him.

"Why did father decide to bring you back after all this time? After what you had done I thought-" Raphael's voice trailed off as he crossed his arms over his chest, a suspicious look on his face as he stared at her clearly waiting for an answer to his question. Gabriel sighed wishing that this conversation between them could have waited. It was only her first day back and she was already being thrown into the politics of heaven but then again hadn't that been the point her father had made to her when he had come to her. He was shortening her punishment so she could fix the mess which had occurred in her absence, a mess which never would have happened in the first place if she hadn't forgotten her place in her father's master plan and taken matters into her own hands.

"You'll have to ask him why" she stated, turning so she was facing him full on. "Did you think that our father would never allow me to awaken Raphael? You might not have noticed in your bid for power but there's a severe lack of Archangels to govern things up here at the moment with both Lucifer and Michael trapped in that cage. Father clearly felt that me helping you re-establish order was more important then punishing me further. Perhaps I should actually be thanking you Raphael for doing such a terrible job at leading Heaven." She forced a smile on to her face even as her heart twisted painfully at the thought of Michael being trapped down in hell but she made her self push the pain aside. If there was any Angel who had the ability to keep him self whole and sane in the horror that was hell then it would be Michael.

"And so now our father has placed you in charge?" Raphael asked, a look of displeasure and resentment coming to his face. Gabriel nodded, tilting her head to one side.

"Yes, father wants to see whether I can do a better job then you" she stated "You can't be surprised by this turn of events Raphael. We both know how much our father likes there to be order in Heaven and you did fail rather epically at keeping it didn't you? From what I've been informed you allowed a lower ranked Angel to start a civil war here and instead of stamping it out immediately somehow you managed to allow it to flourish and grow. The whole thing would have been almost amusing if it wasn't quite so tragic."

Raphael seemed to swell up in rage as he glared at her.

"If you had any idea what Castiel has become then-"

"It's always the same with you isn't Raphael, it's never your fault it's always someone else's instead" she demanded, reaching up and pinching the bridge of her nose between her finger tips. "You're always quick to throw up excuses about how others are to blame but you're no good at actually offering solutions instead. Answer me this then, why did an Angel such as Castiel, an Angel whose whole existence was to obey, suddenly rebel against you?" she demanded, watching when Raphael looked away from her, moving awkwardly on the spot. "Because according to father its because of you that he's done this, because of your harsh do what I say or be punished style of ruling. Michael never-"she stopped, shaking her head unable to continue her sentence.

"Michael isn't here anymore to rule Sister" Raphael stated, his voice deep with repressed anger. "And neither were you because of your costly mistake. Some of this blame lies directly on your shoulder because what you did. I've done the best I could do in the circumstances. The apocalypse has to go ahead for our paradise to be achieved. You know this as well, you have studied the ancient texts where it is written."

"I'm not greatly interest by what is written in the ancient texts Raphael" Gabriel answered, ignoring his shocked gasp at her words. "Our father didn't task me with making the apocalypse occur. He woken me to rebuild heaven and stop a civil war before it implodes. He charged me with bringing heaven back together under one strong rule, not to waste my time destroying a world which I'm rather fond of."

"It is written in the ancient texts Gabriel, even you can't disregard that. What is written must come to pass, it is the way it had always been" Raphael replied stubbornly, his hands flexing at his sides as though he wanted to grab her and shake her.

"There's a great many things which are written in those texts which haven't come to pass even though they were meant to. Perhaps they are merely a guide line of things which might happen" she suggested, taking a step forward and ignoring the suspicious look which came to Raphael's face. "Raph" she said, dropping back into the familiar nickname she used to refer to him as before the world had crashed around them "There's only the two of us left until we figure out a way of getting Michael out of that cage. You trusted me once and I need you to trust me again, we're going to have to work together if we have any chance of rebuilding the damage which has occurred. We've always been stronger together, that aspect hasn't changed even if nearly everything else has"

Raphael remained silent, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched her carefully, eyes searching her face as though he was trying to peer into her mind.

"You plan to retrieve Michael from the cage?" he asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"Yes" she replied simply, meeting his eyes.

"And when you do, then what?" he queried softly "Will you hand over governing heaven to Michael as it is meant to be"

"I've no desire to rule this place" she assured him. "Having to deal with this is worst then being asleep" she stated, surprised to see a small smile cross Raphael's face before it disappeared leaving him with the stern expression she was used to seeing. "Returning Michael to where he belongs is my first goal, that and stopping this civil war before it destroys heaven"

"What about Castiel? He must be punished severely for his part in this" Raphael remarked, his eyes narrowing. "The lower ranks must learn that they must keep in line and not challenge the authority."

"I shall be dealing with Castiel myself Raphael" she promised. Raphael's eyes narrowed as he gave her a considering look.

"Will you though" he stared flatly. "I am well aware of how fond you are of him because he pulled you –"

"I said I will deal with him and I shall" she snapped, glancing up when the sun suddenly disappeared behind thick black rain clouds, the weather automatically reflecting her mood. She looked down surprised to see Raphael smiling at her.

"It is-"he hesitated for a moment before he continued speaking, "Good to have you back Gabriel, I shall follow you" Gabriel closed her eyes briefly as she nodded, breathing in deeply before she looked back at Raphael.

"I need to know what exactly has happened while I was… indisposed, I've been told a bit but not enough" she remarked, choosing her words carefully and ignoring the flash of rage she felt when she thought back to how she had been treated.

"You will need a lot of time then sister" Raphael remarked, his posture finally relaxing "A great deal has happened to us since you were forced to leave us."

"Time is all I have at the moment" she replied "Start by telling me how Michael ended up in the cage with Lucifer" she commanded, Raphael nodded.

"As you wish."

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
